Dirty Dishes and New Beginnings
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Living with Haymitch is difficult enough for Effie. But slowly and painfully falling for him is pure torture. For Haymitch, having Effie live with him is slowly driving him crazy. But falling in love with her may be too much to handle.


**A/N: Sorry I've been away for awhile, but I am back and ready to write my Hayffie stories! Here's the first of hopefully many to come. It's going to be short, probably 3-5 chapters. :D**

Effie's done. She's done with the Capitol, the elitism still adundant in it, and with Rebels who look at her with the utmost disdain. So she wasn't a Rebel or a Capitol Supporter. So what? Can anyone blame her for being confused during the Rebellion? How could she have chosen? She knew first-hand of the cruelty and pain inflicted on the Tributes during the Hunger Games. But how could she betray her home, her sanctuary?

One doesn't bite the hand that feeds them.

The torture was the Capitol's final nail in its coffin in Effie's book. The hand that feeds you shouldn't make you want to die.

Was she a Rebel? Hardly.

Was she a Capitol Supporter? Not in the slightest.

Was she confused? Hell yes.

After the Rebellion, Effie went back to the Capitol to find work and establish some sense of normalcy to her now-damaged mind. But now, the shadows fly back and haunt her again and again. The darkened cell, the screams, the pain. She didn't belong in the Capitol. She didn't belong in any of the elite districts.

So where is home? Who would accept Effie?

So she went to the only place that she knew she'd have the chance to be accepted. District Twelve.

She's scared, you see. What if the Mockingjay won't accept her? Sure, she pardoned her and saved her from execution, but was that it? Was it just a favor? She knocks on the door of the newly repaired home, so pristine amongst the wreckage of the district.

Peeta opens the door. He's still the same, except for the empty, hollow eyes with bags underneath him. These eyes are abundant, and can be seen everywhere apparantly.

His face registers surprise before he grins, "Effie! What are you doing here?"

She offers him a dazzling smile that doesn't reach her face, "Hello Peeta! I just thought I'd pop on by to see how everyone is doing."

His face falls and Peeta shakes his head sadly. "Not well, Effie. So much has happened..."

Effie has to keep herself from crying. So much has changed. "May I see Katniss?"

Peeta shifts from foot to foot, probably deciding whether an ex-Capitol socialite should visit with an insanse Mockingjay. He shakes his head, "Not now, Effie. Let me break the news to her first, then I'll have you over for dinner tomorrow. Do you have someplace to stay?"

They both peer around the perimeter. There is only one house that could host an extra guest. Peeta frowns slightly but realizes that there is only this place, and no more, "Do you mind?"

What could Effie do? Say no and be rude? As a product of the Capitol, it wouldn't be likely that she could find anywhere else to stay. So what choice did she have? So Effie offers Peeta her pearliest of smiles, "Of course not, dear! Just tell me when you would like to meet and catch up."

"Tell me if there are any problems, I'll see what I can do." The Victor runs his hand through his blonde hair and goes inside when Effie is halfway to the other house.

Effie wants to throw up. How can she live in this house? How can she live with _him_? Damn politeness and manners! Right now all Effie wants to do is throw a tantrum.

She feels her blood pressure rise, and her shoulders tense up. All she wants to do is turn and run. Instead, she knocks lightly on the door.

After a long pause, she goes to knock again, but the door swings open to reveal a surly drunken man. He stank, and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in months. He's holding a bottle of liquor and is smirking slightly. "Why, hello, Princess," he slurs.

"Hello, Haymitch."

**A/N: Boring, I know. Hopefully it'll get more interesting, yeah? Please remember to leave a review on the way out! ^_^**


End file.
